


Back to the Future Day

by PlatonicRabbit



Series: Gabriel's Fiction Games [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Back to the Future day, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping into the actual movie might be more Gabriel's style, but sometimes it's nice to do things the normal way, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Future Day

Sam looked up from the notes he was making on the irritatingly abstruse Men Of Letters shorthand when he heard a snap. Taking one look at Gabriel’s face, sporting an expression that was obviously more Trickster than angel, he backed away, shaking his head. 

‘Not today, Gabe, I’m really busy. We can go wherever you had in mind tomorrow.’

The archangel pouted. Because that’s apparently something archangels do. ‘I promise we’ll come back to this exact moment. It’ll be better that way, anyway, considering where we’re going, which, by the way, has to be today.’

Sam sighed and folded his arms over his chest. ‘Where exactly did you have in mind? Not that I’m agreeing, because I have work to do.’

Gabriel grinned. ‘We are going to Wednesday, October 21st, 2015.’

Sam stared at him. For a long time. 'Gabriel… That’s… today.’

The shorter man nodded, eyes gleaming. He seemed to be waiting for something. Sam scoured his brain but couldn’t remember anything special about the date. It sounded vaguely familiar, but that could be because Sam had glanced at the calendar that morning.

Just then, Dean slammed open the front door to the bunker and loudly thumped his way down the stairs with Castiel, each of them holding enough pizza and beer to feed an army. To Sam’s surprise, Charlie was following after them, wearing her jeans inside out. Claire was hovering at the top of the stairs, looking particularly mortified. Castiel must be in a “dad” mood.

‘Sammy! It’s Back to the Future Day! Can the research, we’re having a movie marathon! You too, Kevin. Get out here.’

 _Oh_.

Sam glanced at Gabriel to confirm that, yes, that was what the angel had been getting at earlier. Gabriel was glaring at Charlie’s jeans, obviously wishing he’d thought of that, too.

‘We don’t have to go to Movie Land to celebrate, you know,’ Sam said quietly.

Gabriel looked back at him, eyebrows raised.

‘We could just stay in the real world. Watch a movie marathon with our family, like everyone else on the planet. It'd be fun.’

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, doubtlessly about how everyone else didn’t have access to his powers, so they had to make do, but he gave in when Sam’s face took on a pleading expression.

‘Damn those puppy eyes.’ The archangel grumbled. ‘Fine. We’ll do things the human way. Just this once.’

Sam, beaming, took Gabriel’s hand and led him into the lounge to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally like 15 minutes, because I sorta forgot I wanted to do something for today. But yeah, happy Back to the Future day, everyone.
> 
> Come talk to me at my tumblr: platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com


End file.
